The New Scout, Sailor Sun
by sailormewsun02
Summary: The scouts are doing great with the new enemy. Then this new girl shows up at Serena's school. Could she have a strong power? Sailor Moon and Yugioh Crossover.
1. Chapter 1:The New Girl

**The New Scout, Sailor Sun**

Chapter One: The New Girl

Serena was home by herself because her parents went out. Serena was looking out the window in deep thought. Then she glanced at her clock to see what time it was. When she saw what time it was, she jumped.

"Oh no! I was supposed to be at Rays' ten minutes ago. She is going to hate me," Serena said.

She ran and got her back-pack and shoes and ran out the door.

--

In Egypt a girl wanted to back to Japan and make new friends. She went to Japan once before and loved being there. She had to come back to Egypt to help her family.

"Please let me go back to Japan," The girl said.

"No, you have to stay here and help us," Ishizu said.

The girls' brother came into the room and saw the two arguing.

"What are you to arguing about," Marik said

"Kayla wants to go back to Japan Marik," Ishizu Said

"So let her go to Japan Ishizu. We'll be fine," Marik told her.

"Alright Kayla you can go," Ishizu said.

"Thank you Ishizu!" Kayla shouted. Then she got her stuff packed and headed for Crystal Tokyo, Japan.

--

Serena finally got to Rays' just as Ray was going to call her.

"Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time," Serena said.

"You are always late Serena. Do I need to come get you all the time?" Ray told her.

Then Ami joined in the conversation.

"Now Ray, we all know Serena is like that, but you don't have to yell at her," Ami said.

"Ami's right, there is no need to yell at her," Lita said.

"I agree with both of them," Mina said.

Then Ray sat down so she could calm down.

"Why don't we all get back to studying," Ami suggested.

All the girls nodded in agreement and back to studying.

--

The next day Serena was running late for school again. She made it into her class just as the bell rung. She took her seat when the teacher walked in the classroom.

"Everyone take your seats please," The teacher told them.

Everyone took their seats like they were told.

Then a tan young girl walked into the classroom.

"Is this classroom 101?" The girl asked.

The teacher looked up at the girl with brown eyes in front of her.

"Yes, and you must be Miss Ishtar," the teacher said.

"Yes I am," the girl said.

"Class give a warm welcome to our new student, Miss Kayla Ishtar," the teacher told the class.

--

After school ended, Kayla was walking alone. Serena saw her and decided to walk with her.

"Hi I'm Serena, it is nice to meet you," Serena said.

"It is nice to meet you too, I'm Kayla Ishtar," Kayla told her.

"Hey why don't you come meet my friends?" Serena asked.

"Sure," said Kayla.

Serena took Kayla by the hand and they both left to meet Serena's friends at Rays' house. When they got there the girls were already studying for a big exam in math tomorrow.

"Hey guys, this is Kayla Ishtar. She is a new student in my class," Serena said

All the girls looked away from their books to see the young girls standing with Serena.

"It is nice to meet you, I'm Ami," Ami said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Mina," said Mina.

"I'm Lita," Lita said.

"And I'm Ray," said Ray.

Kayla bowed to the girls, "Nice to meet you all," she said.

"Do you have a place to stay," Serena asked. Kayla nodded; she did not anywhere to stay while see was there.

"Why don't you stay with me at my house," Serena suggested.

"Sounds great," Kayla said.

"Then let's go," Serena said, she took Kayla by the arm and they went to Serena's house.

Both girls got to Serena's house. Her mom was cooking dinner in the kitchen when both girls came into the room. Serena told her mom who Kayla was and that she had no home to stay in.

"Mom can Kayla stay here at our home," Serena asked

Her mom looked at the young tan girl, "Yes of course she can live here," Serena's mom said.

"Thank you so much," Kayla said.

Both girls ran up to Serena's room to talk and to get to know each other better.

"Do you have a family here Kayla?" Serena asked.

"No, my family is back in Egypt," Kayla said, "I have two brothers and one sister."

"What about your parents?" Serena asked.

"They both died," Kayla said. Kayla started to explain her past to Serena as she fell asleep. Serena's mom came up to bring a fresh blanket to Kayla as it was getting late.

"Looks like your friend fell asleep just in time because it is starting to get very late," Serena's mom said, "You should get to sleep too Serena. You have a big test tomorrow."

"Alright mom I will," Serena said.

"Did you study good," Serena's mom said.

"I did," Serena said.

Her mom left the room and with in moments she was fast asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2:The Sailor Scout of the Sun

**Chapter Two: The Sailor Scout of the Sun**

The next morning Kayla woke up to a smell that she loved. She got out of bed and ran downstairs to see what that smell was. She saw Serena eating eggs and sausage while her mom was cooking.

"Oh, Kayla you're up. Did you have a good sleep?" Serena's mom asked

"Yes I did," Kayla said, "Thank you so much for the blanket."

"You're welcome," Serena's mom said.

Kayla sat down at the table by Serena. She loved the smell of the food that was cooking.

--

After they had breakfast the girls went to school. Kayla took the math test even though she was a new student at school. When school was over, Kayla was walking home by herself. Serena got stopped by the teacher to discus her grades. Kayla was thinking deep in thought about her family back in Egypt.

"I wonder if Marik and Ishizu miss me," Kayla wondered, "On the bright side, I have many new friends here."

Kayla was brought out of her thoughts by a loud scream. A poor girl was getting attacked by a creature. Kayla ran over to the creature and the girl. Kayla found a rock and threw it at the creature.

"Hey big and ugly, come pick on someone your own size," Kayla shouted as she throw the rock at the creature.

The creature turned around and started towards her. Kayla started to run.

--

Serena was walking down the street after she got out of the school building. Serena was deep in thought when she saw someone running down the street.

"Hey that looked like Kayla running," Serena said surprised, "And a creature was chasing her."

Serena pulled out her communicator and called the scouts.

"Girls we have a problem," Serena told the girls, "Kayla is trouble with a creature."

Kayla ran into a dead end with the creature behind her. Sailor Moon and the other sailor scouts got there as well.

"Hey ugly, you don't have the right to hurt young people," Sailor Moon said, "I am Sailor Moon. And in the name of the moon I shall punish you."

Kayla stood tin shock as Sailor Moon and the other sailor scouts stood in front of her.

"You're the sailor scouts?" Kayla said in shock.

Sailors Mars and Venus used their attacks, but they didn't work. Then the creature unleashed its most powerful attack on them and threw them back. Kayla saw this and she new she had to do something to help. She jumped on the creature to stop it from hurting her friends. The creature grabbed Kayla by the arm and held her up.

"You think you can destroy me and save your little friends," the creature said.

"Let go of me,' Kayla said as a sun symbol showed up on her forehead.

A bright light came from the symbol and blinded the creature. The creature finally let go of Kayla's arm and Kayla fell down to the ground. Then a little angel came to Kayla.

"Kayla Ishtar, I am Solar of the sun kingdom," Solar said, "I have come to help you become Sailor Sun."

Kayla looked at Solar in Shock. Then Solar gave Kayla a pendent Just like Sailor Moon's, but with a sun on it.

"I want you to help the scouts by saying sun prism power," Solar told Kayla.

Kayla nodded and took the pendent from solar.

"SUN PRISM POWER!" Kayla shouted.

A beam of light came from the pendent and Kayla became Sailor Sun. the creature finally could see again. The creature went after the other sailors but was stopped by a voice from behind it.

"You have hurt me and my friends for the last time," Sailor Sun said, "I am the sailor scout of the sun, I am Sailor Sun and in the name of the sun I shall punish you."

The other scouts were shocked that Kayla was Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun took her tiara off.

"SUN TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Sun shouted and threw her tiara at the creature, destroying it. The other ran and gave Sailor Sun a hug, as well as Solar. Then the girls turned backed to normal and went home to relax.


	3. Chapter 3:Kayla's Surprise

Chapter Three: Kayla's Surprise

The next day Kayla was at the park with her friends. All the girls decided to take a day off. Serena went to the bench to rest after her running with Lita.

"I am tired after that long run," Serena said. Lita sat down next to her.

"I am too, but it was good exercise for both of us," Lita said.

The rest of the girls went over to where Serena and Lita were. Ray handed both girls a water bottle. Serena quickly drank her water.

Meanwhile back in Egypt, Marik and Ishizu were packing to go to Japan to see how Kayla was doing.

"Ishizu, are you sure we should go?" Marik asked. Ishizu turned and looked at her brother.

"Yes, we want to see Kayla don't we," Ishizu said. She turned back around and continued to pack her things.

"But dose Odion have to stay here by himself?" Marik asked.

"We need him to watch the house for us," Ishizu said in response. Both of them finish packing and headed out for Japan.

Back in Crystal Tokyo, Kayla and the girls went to Ray's temple for a sleepover. They had everything ready for it. Both Kayla and Serena were excited for tonight. All the girls sat around the table in the center of the room and started to gossip.

"Did you guys see one of those boys at the park staring at me," Mina said as hearts filled her eyes, "I think he likes me."

"He might like me," Lita said as she shot a glare at Mina. Both girls started to argue with each other. Kayla and Serena were trying to stop the when the bell rang.

"I'll get it," Ray said as she got up to answer the door. She opened the door and saw two people standing in front of her. There was a tall cute tan man ad a tall beautiful woman next to him.

"May I help you?" Ray asked. The man looked at her for a moment and then replied her answer.

"Yes, we are looking for Miss Kayla Ishtar," the tall man said in a kind voice, "Is she here?"

"Yes she is,' Ray replied, " would you like to come in?"

Both the man and woman walked with Ray to the room where the girls were. Kayla and Serena were still trying to stop Mina and Lita from fighting with each other over a boy. Ray came back into the room.

"Kayla, there is someone to see you," Ray said. The man and woman walked into the room just as Kayla turned around.

"Marik, Ishizu! It is nice to see you again," Kayla Shouted as she jumped up and ran to hug her sister and brother, "What are you doing here?"

She let go of them so they could talk.

"We came to see you," Ishizu said.

"Where's Odion, didn't he come with you?" Kayla asked. Ishizu shook her head.

"He had to stay back home to keep an eye on it," Marik told Kayla. Kayla looked down at the ground in disappointment.

"Why don't you introduce us to your friends Kayla?" Marik asked. Kayla led Marik and Ishizu to where her friends were.

"Girls, I want you to meet my brother Marik Ishtar and my sister Ishizu Ishtar," Kayla said as she introduced her brother and sister to the scouts.

"That's Ami, Ray, Lita , Mina, and Serena," Kayla said as she pointed to each girl as she said their name.

"I is nice to meet you all," Marik said. All the girls were staring at him with hearts in their eyes and were blushing.

"Where are you from?" Lita asked.

"We're from Egypt," Marik answered in reply. All the girls looked at Kayla with a strange look on their faces.

"Why didn't you tell us you were an Egyptian?" Ray asked Kayla in a angry voice.

"Sorry , I didn't know you wanted to know," Kayla replied. Ishizu looked back at Kayla and walked over to her.

"Kayla, we have to go back to go back to Egypt now. Promise you won't get into any trouble when we leave," Ishizu said as she placed a hand on Kayla's sholder, "I know you can take care of yourself, but also take care of your fiends. We will call you soon to check on you." Kayla nodded and Ishizu went over to where Marik was standing.

"We should be going now. We ask you to watch over our dear sister. Protect her with your lives," Ishizu said as her and Marik went out the door. Kayla wondered if she should tell them she was Sailor Sun. She new if she didn't tell them, they might be angry with her. But if she told them, they might not let her stay there anymore. She decided to keep it a seacret from them for a while longer, at least until she knew how to tell them.


	4. Chapter 4: Kayla's New Love

**Chapter Four: Kayla's New Love**

The next two weeks were hard for Kayla. She kept on thinking about the day Marik and Ishizu came to see her in Japan. As she walked down the rainy street towards Serena's house, she thought if she should tell her secret to them. When she got home Serena was in her room reading comics. Kayla went up to the room and put down her bag.

"Serena, don't you have some homework to do?" Kayla asked as she went over to Serena's bed and took the book from her hands.

"HEY!" Serena shouted as she jumped up to get it back from Kayla. Kayla gave her a dirty look, which meant get to work.

"Fine," Serena said angrily. Kayla sat down at the desk too and began to work on her homework.

After both girls were done with their homework, they sat at the table and talked. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Serena said running to the ringing phone in the room.

"Hello?" Serena asked speaking into the phone. It was Mina.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to play a game with me at the arcade." Mina asked Serena, who was on the other line.

"Sure, if it is ok if Kayla comes to," Serena replied.

"Sure," Mina answered back.

"Ok, we'll be there soon," Serena said as she hung up the phone. She walked back over to Kayla, who was sitting at the table.

"We are going to the arcade to meet Mina," Serena told Kayla. Kayla just nodded and they both grabbed their bags and umbrellas and walked out the door into the rainy afternoon.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dynamo City, Japan, Seto Kaiba was looking out the window at the wet streets below. He was deep in thought about a girl he met when he was fighting Yugi Moto. He had changed since the last time he saw Yugi or the girl. He was brought out of his thoughts when his brother came in the office.

"Hey Seto, why are staring out the window like that?" Mokuba asked as he walked over to his big brother.

"I was thinking," Seto answered. Mokuba turned to leave, but was stopped by Seto's voice talking to him.

"Mokuba, do you remember that girl who was friends with Yugi and was Mariks's other sister?" Seto asked as he turned to hi little brother. Mokuba nodded.

"You mean Kayla, right?" Mokuba asked. Seto replied with a nod.

"Mokuba, I think I'm in love with her," Seto said. Mokuba had a shocked look on his face. His eyes widened.

"Maybe you should find out where she is and go see her," Mokuba suggested.

"You're right Mokuba, I should start by calling Marik and Ishizu," Seto said. Then he picked up the phone and called the Ishtars. When the ring stopped, he heard a voice come on the other line. It was Marik who answered the phone.

"Hello?" Marik asked. Seto let out a sigh and replied.

"Marik, it's Seto Kaiba, I wanted to know if Kayla is there," Seto said.

"No she isn't here. She is in Crystal Tokyo, Japan," Marik replied. He heard Seto sigh.

"Thanks for the information Marik," Seto responded.

"Glad I could help, but I have to go. Tell Kayla I said hi," Marik said. Both boys hung up and Seto grabbed an umbrella.

"Where are you going big brother?" Mokuba asked as he watched his brother getting ready to go somewhere.

"I am going to see Kayla,' Seto replied and left the room.

* * *

Back in Crystal Tokyo, Serena and Kayla just got to the arcade to see Mina and Lita there. Mina was sitting next to her boyfriend Andrew, who worked at the arcade. Lita was sitting next to Mina. Serena and Kayla joined them at the table.

'Serena, why don't we go play our game," Mina said. Serena nodded in agreement and the two left. Kayla, Lita, and Andrew watched them play.

After haft an hour had passed the game was over and Mina won. The two girls walked back to the table with their friends and sat down. Andrew noticed a young man walk into the arcade. He got up from the group of friends to see what this guy wanted.

"Can I help you sir/" Andrew asked the man as he approached him. The man looked at him for a moment then replied.

"Yes, I am looking for this girl named Kayla Ishtar,' the man said, "Do you Know where she might be?"

Andrew pointed to the group of friends he had been sitting with.

"She is over there," Andrew answered. He took the young man over to the table.

"Kayla," the man said as he tapped her on the shoulder. Kayla Immediately turned around and saw Seto Kaiba staring at her. Her eye widened as she stared at him.

"Seto," Kayla managed to say. She felt her heart beat faster. She stood up and ran to give him a hug.

"What are you doing here Seto?" Kayla asked.

"I wanted to see you Kayla," Seto replied. She introduced Seto to her friends and

"Kayla, can I talk to you in private?" Seto asked. Kayla nodded and they both left to be alone. They went into a private room and locked the door.

"Kayla, there is something I need to tell you," Seto said as he put his hands on her shoulders, "I am in love with you Kayla,' Seto said. Kayla's eyes widened with surprise. She didn't know how to react to his words. He looked into her eyes and leaned towards her. She decided to do it too. Finally, both of their lips touched. Kayla wanted the kiss to last forever, but knew it wouldn't. When the kiss ended she felt her heart beat even faster.

"Seto, I love you too," Kayla said.

Seto turned to open the door. When he opened it, Mina, Lita, and Serena fell.

"Sorry," Mina said. Seto walked out and left the arcade after he said goodbye to Kayla.

"So it looks like you two are together, right Kayla?" Lita said.

Kayla smiled at her friends and then left the arcade too. She felt happy to be with Seto. She couldn't wait to see him again. She truly did love him.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sailor Singer, Part 1

**Chapter Five: The Sailor Singer, Part 1**

The next day was a sunny day in Crystal Tokyo, Japan. Serena and the others were at the mall shopping. Kayla met up with them and all of them went to get food at the food court together. They sat down and started talking.

"Serena, how did you do on the math test yesterday?" Lita asked.

"Well I….um….I think I did good on the test," Serena said, even though she failed it. Mina leaned over to Lita and whispered something to her.

"I'll say she failed the test," Mina whispered to Lita. Serena heard her at finally admitted it.

"Fine, I failed the test," Serena confessed.

When the girls were done eating, they continued to shop some more. They went to every store there was. There was one store they needed to go to. The girls went to the CD store to get their CDs. They saw a sin in the window of the store.

"Hey there is a singing contest next week," Ray said. The girls entered the store. They bought their CDs and left the mall.

* * *

The next day, Kayla was on her way to meet the girls in the park. She was running late because she had to call her old friends. She ran don the street and ran into someone, which knocked them both don to the ground. When Kayla got up, she saw it was Seto she ran into.

"I am so sorry Seto. I didn't mean to run into you," Kayla apologized as she helped him up.

"It's ok Kayla," Seto replied, "Why were you running?"

"I was talking to my old friends in Egypt, and when I looked at the time, I was late to meet Serena and ….," Kayla was saying when she was stopped by a kiss from Seto. After he stopped she finished what she was saying. After she finished Seto took her to the park to see her friends in his car.

"Thank you Seto for taking me there," Kayla said

"You're welcome Kayla," Seto replied.

Back in the park, the girls were talking to each other about the singing contest.

"This could be my big break to be a singer," Mina said.

"You have as good of chance as anyone Mina," Ami said. Then a car pulled up to the gate of the park. Kayla and Seto walked over to the other girls.

"Sorry I am late guys," Kayla said, I lost track of time."

"It's ok Kayla, I am always late," Serena said.

"Isn't that the truth Serena," Ray replied. Serena gave her an angry look and stuck her tongue out. Ray did the same thing.

"Hey Kayla, why don't you try out for the singing contest too," Mina suggested.

"That is a great idea, Kayla you could win it," Seto said as he put his arm around her. Kayla nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Alright it's settled, Kayla and Mina will enter in the contest," Lita said

* * *

A week had gone by and the additions were in the afternoon. Kayla was so nervous about singing in front of the judges. Seto came into the room to see how Kayla was doing.

"Are you ok Kayla?" Seto asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit nervous," Kayla replied. Seto put his arms around her.

"You'll be fine," Seto told her, "You have a great singing voice." Kayla felt better now

"You're right Seto, I will be ok," Kayla said as she turned to face him, "Thank you Seto."

"Will number 206 come onto the stage please?" one of the judges announced.

Kayla heard that and knew she was up.

"Well it looks like I'm up," Kayla said. Seto gave her a kiss for good luck.

"You can do it," he told her. Kayla nodded and went to the stage.

When she got to the stage the judges asked her a few questions.

"Ok Miss Ishtar why are you here and why are you going to sing?" one of the judges asked.

"I want to be a singer and I will sing 'Fly on the Wings of Love' by Mika," Kayla said. As she sang the judges were amazed at her voice. As soon as she finished, the judges applauded.

"That was truly amazing Miss Ishtar. We all think you should go to the finals, which will be held tomorrow," one of the judges said. Kayla jumped for joy. She had a chance to win. She ran backstage and jumped on Seto, who was standing there waiting for her.

"Seto, I made it to the finals," Kayla told him.

"That's great Kayla, se I knew you could do it," Seto replied.

"Let's go tell the others," Kayla said. Kayla and Seto went to se the other girls to tell them the good news.

When Kayla and Seto get to the others, Serena hugs Kayla.

"You made it to the finals too, we are so happy for you Kayla," Serena said.

"Thank you, but how did you know already?" Kayla asked.

"Mina heard and told us,' Ami answered.

"Let's go out for a celebration for you two," Lita suggested. Everyone nodded and left.

Kayla couldn't wait to tell Marik and Ishizu the good news.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sailor Singer, Part 2

**Chapter Six: The Sailor Singer, Part 2**

The next afternoon, Kayla was in her and Serena's room getting ready for the finals of the singing contest. She was so happy to make it this far. She didn't tell her brother and sister that she entered and made it to the finals.

"I think I'm ready to do this," Kayla told herself. She heard a car pull up to the house.

Kayla ran downstairs in her blue glittery dress to the door.

"Who could that be?" Kayla asked herself. She opened the door and saw Seto standing there.

"Seto, what are you doing here?" Kayla asked.

"I came to take you to the finals," Seto replied.

Kayla hugged him and they both went to his car and got in. As they drove down to the finals, Kayla remained quiet.

* * *

Meanwhile at the place the finals were being held, Mina, along with Serena, Lita, Ami, Ray, and Andrew were waiting for Kayla and Seto.

"Where could they be?" Ray said angrily.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, Ray," Ami said.

Then a limo came up and Kayla and Seto stepped out of the limo. They walked over to their friends. The group of friends walked into the building together. Kayla and Mina signed their names on the contestant list. Both girls sat down to wait their turn by their friends.

"I wish you both the best of luck," Ami said. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Good luck Mina," Kayla told Mina. Mina looked at her.

"You too Kayla," Mina replied with a smile.

Just then, Mina's number was called. Mina got up and walked out on the stage and started singing. Backstage, the others were listening to her song. Seto looked over at Kayla. She was looking like she was sick.

"What's wrong Kayla?" Seto asked as he sat down beside her. She looked up at him.

"I'm just more nervous now than I was in the addition," Kayla replied.

Seto took her hand in his to comfort her.

"You'll do great," he assured her.

After Mina's song was over she left and ran backstage. Then Kayla' number was called next. She felt her heart beat faster as she walked onto the stage. Kayla told the judges her song was 'Power of Love.' As she sang, she felt the power of love from her friends, from Seto, and from her family. Everyone clapped after she was done. Then Kayla went backstage to join her friends.

"You sounded great too, Kayla," Mina told her. Seto came over and put his arms around Kayla.

"I told you, you'd do great, Kayla," Seto said.

Then a man came at of a door near them and posted the results of the contest. A bunch of girls ran to the paper to see who won. Kayla and Mina ran to the board too. They saw many girls heartbroken that they didn't win, and many didn't care. Mina finally got to the paper and saw that she made second place.

"Oh well, I made second place," Mina said.

Then Kayla got to it too and saw something she did not expect to see on that paper. She saw she made first place, which meant she won.

"It looks like you won, Kayla," Mina said.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Kayla replied.

Kayla and the gang left after that. Lita, Ami, Ray, and Serena rode with Kayla and Seto in the limo. When they got in the limo, Kayla was tired and laid her head on Seto's shoulder. Then he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

* * *

After Kayla got home, Serena went to get snacks for her and Kayla. Upstairs Kayla was on the computer and video called Marik and Ishizu to tell them she won the singing contest. She also thought if she should tell them she was Sailor Sun. She decided not to tell them. Marik's picture and Ishizu's picture came up on Kayla's screen.

"Hello Kayla, how are you doing?" Ishizu asked.

"I'm fine, but I wanted to tell you guys some good news," Kayla said.

"What's the good news?" Marik asked.

"I won a singing contest today," Kayla told them. Ishizu and Marik looked surprised that Kayla could sing that well.

"Well congratulations, Kayla," Marik said.

"Thank you, Marik," Kayla replied.

"Well we better be going Kayla, talk to you later," Ishizu said as her picture disappeared as well as Marik's.

Serena walked in with snacks and sat down in front of the TV to watch a movie.

"Kayla aren't you coming to watch the movie?" Serena asked. Kayla stood from the computer.

"Yeah I'm coming," Kayla said. She walked over to where Serena was sitting and sat down beside her. Serena started the movie and Kayla felt relaxed.


	7. Chapter 7:The Enemy Love

**Chapter Seven: The Enemy Love**

The next two months were stressful on the girls. The creatures were still attacking and they were missing a lot of school. Kayla and Seto were having trouble trying to keep their secrets from each other. The girls all met up at Serena's house to have a discussion about the creatures.

"I wonder what these creatures want," Ami said. All the girls happen to be thinking the same thing.

"Why these creatures are here is what I want to know," Ray said.

Kayla sat at table thinking about how Seto was acting lately. He kept telling her he was fine, but she knew he wasn't. She was brought out of her thoughts to hear her cell phone go off. Kayla reached into her pocket to get and answered it.

"Hello," Kayla said scared because she didn't recognize the number.

A scratchy voice came on the other line.

"Hello Kayla. I have your precious Seto with me," the other voice said. Kayla was even more scared.

"Who are you and what've you done to Seto?" Kayla asked in a scared voice.

"Come to the gate of the park and he will be safe. And also bring Sailor Moon and the other sailor scouts with you," The evil voice told her as it hung up on her.

Kayla hung up her phone and looked at the others with a scared look on her face.

"Who was that Kayla?" Mina asked. Kayla just stared at the table.

"The enemy has Seto and we have to meet them at the gate to the park.

All the girls got up and left for the park to save Seto.

* * *

Meanwhile at the enemies' hideout, they were ready to fight the scouts.

"Harpie Lady you are going to go with Seto to meet the scouts at the park," their queen said.

"It will be my pleasure to destroy them." Harpie Lady said as she went with Seto to the park.

* * *

Finally the girls got there and saw that Harpie Lady was standing at the gate to the park.

"Where's Seto and what have you done to him." Kayla asked.

"He's safe for now," Harpie Lady said. Kayla looked at the girls and they all knew it was time to transform into the sailor scouts. All the girls took out their pens and pendants.

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"SUN PRISM POWER!"

A bright light came from the pens and pendants and all the girls transformed. Sailor Jupiter used her thunder at Harpie Lady, but it missed.

"Is that the best you can do?" Harpie Lady asked.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun threw their tiaras at Harpie Lady, but they also missed.

"Tell me where Seto is," Sailor Sun said. Harpie Lady smiled at her and singled Seto to come. He was dressed in a black jacket and a black shirt. His pants and shoes were black too. His eyes were cold blue. Sailor Sun looked at him and was frightened.

"Seto, please don't listen to her," Sailor Sun told him. She ran over to him, but he grabbed her arm and threw her back.

"Why are you doing this to her Seto?" Sailor Venus asked as she stood in front of him to protect Sailor Sun.

"I have no use for her anymore," Seto answered.

"You can't tell me you don't love her anymore," Sailor Jupiter said.

"If you wish to fight me, let's go," Seto told her.

"Alright you're mine," Sailor Jupiter said as she ran up to him. Sailor Moon could see that he still loved Sailor Sun.

"JUPITER STOP!" Sailor Moon Shouted, "He will try any way to kill you."

Sailor Jupiter stopped just before she hit Seto. Sailor Mercury came over to where Sailor Moon was. She pushed her earring and a screen came over her eyes.

"By my calculations, Seto is being controlled by the enemy," Sailor Mercury said.

Sailor Sun heard what Sailor Mercury said and stood up. Harpie Lady started to laugh.

"Ha. So you have figured it out. You scouts are more clever than we thought," Harpie Lady Said. She jumped in the air and threw feather at the scouts. The scouts put their arms up to block the attack.

"It will take more than your feather attack to bring us down," Sailor Mars said as she used her fire to destroy the feathers that were flying at her and the scouts.

"You may have stopped my feathers, but you can't stop my claws," Harpie Lady said. She flew over to the scouts with her claws.

"I don't think so," Sailor Moon said as she pulled out the crescent moon wand.

"MOON HEALING EXCALVATION!" Sailor Moon shouted and light came from the wand and turned Harpie Lady into dust. Sailor Sun looked at Seto. Tears filled her eyes. She thought she would never see the real Seto that she fell in love with again. Seto took out a card form his deck to summon. Just as he was about to summon it, Sailor Sun ran over to him and put her arms around him and cried.

"Please stop Seto. I don't want to hurt you," Sailor Sun said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Seto felt the power of her love for him and his eyes went back to normal. He looked at the girl who was hugging him and noticed she looked a lot like Kayla.

"Kayla you're Sailor Sun?" Seto asked.

Sailor Sun looked up at him. She knew what she had to say.

"Yes, I am Sailor Sun," Sailor Sun replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seto asked.

"I love you so much that I didn't want you to get hurt because of me," Sailor Sun replied.

Seto looked into her eyes and saw she was telling the truth. He leaned over and gave her a kiss to make her fell better. She put her arms around his neck. Everyone else, including them, transformed back to their normal form. After their kiss ended, Kayla started to cry again as she held onto Seto.

"Why are you crying Kayla?" Seto asked her as he put his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears.

"I glad you're safe Seto," Kayla said as more tears came streaking down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Kayla. I'm right here by your side," Seto told her as he pulled her closer to him.

Kayla felt better when she was close to Seto like that.

"I love you Seto," Kayla said.

"I love you too Kayla," Seto replied.


	8. Chapter 8: Family in Crisis

**Chapter Eight**: **Family in crises**

Kayla, Mina, and Serena went shopping together. After their shopping spree, all three girls went back to Serena's house. Mina and Kayla made some snacks for them to share. They were all enjoying the snacks when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kayla said as she stood up and ran to the door. When she answered the door, she saw Seto standing in the doorway.

"Seto, I wasn't suspecting to see you today," Kayla said.

"I really wanted to see you," Seto replied.

"Come on in, Serena and Mina are upstairs," Kayla said.

Seto followed Kayla upstairs to Serena's bedroom, where the other girls were. Kayla sat down next to Mina and Seto sat next to Kayla. Soon enough they were all talking with each other. Just then the doorbell rang again and Serena's mom answered it.

"Yes, may I help you?" Serena's mom asked as she opened the door. She saw a mail boy at the door.

"Yes, I have a letter for a Miss Kayla Ishtar," the mail boy told her. Serena's mom took the letter from the boy as he handed it to her.

"I'll make sure to give it to her," She said as she shut the door after the boy left. She ran up to Serena's room to give it to Kayla.

"Kayla, you have a letter," Serena's mom said as she handed it to Kayla.

"Thank you," Kayla said. Serena's mom then left the room.

Kayla opened the envelope and pulled out the letter when she sat back down. She read the letter and put her hand on her mouth. All the others looked at her with worried faces.

"Kayla what's wrong? What does it say?" Mina asked.

"It's a letter from Ishizu," Kayla replied, "It says Marik is very ill." Everyone went wide eyed in terror. Kayla broke down and cried. Seto moved closer to her. He put his arms around her. Kayla continued to cry on Seto's shoulder. Seto rubbed his hand back and forth on Kayla's head for comfort. Serena and Mina moved over to them and put their hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Kayla. Everything's gonna be alright." Mina said.

"Mina's right Kayla," Seto said, "everything will be alright." Kayla continued to cry and Seto and the two girls stayed to comfort her.

* * *

Meanwhile in Egypt, Marik was not doing so good. Ishizu tried so hard to help him, but nothing worked. Ishizu went into Marik's room to bring him his dinner.

"How are you feeling Marik?" Ishizu asked as she gave him his food.

"A little better," Marik replied, "Did you tell Kayla?"

"yes, I sent her a letter about everything," Ishizu answered.

* * *

Back at Crystal Tokyo, Kayla was packing up to go to Egypt to see Marik. Her friends, as well as Seto brought her there and gave her hugs goodbye. Kayla got on the plane and headed to her real home.

"I hope Kayla will be okay by herself," Mina said.

"She will be. She is a very strong girl," Seto assured her.


	9. Chapter 9: Sailor Sun's miracle

**Chapter Nine: Sailor Sun's Miracle**

One day past before Kayla got to Egypt. When she got off the plane, she caught a cab to her home. She finally got to her home and went inside. Ishizu was making Marik more soup.

"I'm home," Kayla said almost scaring Ishizu.

"I'm glad you're here Kayla. Marik has been asking for you," Ishizu said as she continued to make the soup.

"Do you mind if I see Him?" Kayla asked.

"No, he's in his room," Ishizu told her.

Kayla put down her things and headed for Marik's room. When she reached the door, she could hear him coughing. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Marik said as he heard the noise. Kayla opened the door and walked in to the room. Marik looked over and saw it was Kayla.

"Kayla, I'm glad to see you," Marik said. Kayla walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"I got the letter Ishizu sent me," Kayla said, "I came as fast as I could."

"I'm so sorry to make you come home so fast," Marik said. Then he let out a big cough.

"How are you feeling?" Kayla asked.

"Not really good," Marik replied. They both herd a knock at the door. Ishizu walked into the room with the soup. Marik sat up in the bed and started to eat it. Kayla kept on thinking about if she should tell them she was Sailor Sun. She decided to tell them.

"Ishizu, Marik, I have something to tell you," Kayla said in a worried voice.

"What is it Kayla?" Ishizu asked. Kayla looked down at the ground then looked up at them.

"I'm Sailor Sun," Kayla told them.

"Are you serious Kayla?"Marik asked. Kayla took out her pendent.

"SUN PRISM POWER!" Kayla shouted and a beam came from the pendent and she became Sailor Sun. Ishizu and Marik were shocked to see her transformation.

"I'm serious Marik. I am Sailor Sun," Sailor Sun said.

In Kayla's bag, Solar made her way out and over to the room.

"Kayla,why did you transform in front of them?" Solar asked.

"I'm Sorry Solar, but I had to show them," Sailor Sun said.

"I have to call the other girls," Solar said. Solar turned and went out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile in Crystal Tokyo, Japan, the other girls were worried about Kayla.

"I hope Kayla is okay," Ami said.

"She'll be okay Ami," Lita said, "She is Sailor Sun after all."

"It looks like Seto is missing her a lot," Serena said. She walked outside to talk to him.

"Are you okay Seto?" Serena asked. Seto looked at her with a worried face.

"I miss Kayla," Seto replied.

"She'll be okay," Serena assured him.

"Serena, Solar is on your comuicator," Ray said.

Serena and Seto walked back into the room and she grabs her communicator.

"Solar, how is Marik and Kayla doing?" Serena asked.

"She is okay, but Marik is not well," Solar said , "Kayla also transformed right in front of him and Ishizu."

"She has been hiding it from them for a long time," Lita said, "She probably had to tell them."

"I guess so," Solar replied, "Well I have to check on her."

"Keep us posted," Ray said. Then Solar hung up.

* * *

Back in Egypt, Sailor Sun was explaining everything to Marik and Ishizu. Solar came back into the room and gave Sailor Sun a crystal.

"Sailor Sun, this is the solar crystal of the Sun Kingdom," Solar said, "You have to keep it until we can find the Sun Princess."

Sailor Sun took the crystal and a bright light came from the crystal. Sailor Sun thought that maybe the Crystal could help Marik get better.

"Marik, I'm going to use the power of the crystal to make you better,' Sailor Sun said.

"Sailor Sun, are you sure?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes," Sailor Sun said.

She held the crystal in her hand and points it towards Marik. The crystal glew and made Marik feel the power. After that was done Marik was completely healed.

"You did it Sailor Sun,' Ishizu said. Sailor sun transformed back to normal.

"I did?" Kayla asked.

"You did Kayla," Marik said, "You healed me Kayla. Thank you."

"You're welcome Marik," Kayla replied.

"Are you still going to stay here Kayla?" Ishizu asked.

"I have to get back to the other sailor scouts," Kayla said as she went out of the room.

Marik and Ishizu went with Kayla to her plane. Kayla gave Marik and

a hug before she got onto the plane.


	10. Chapter 10: Kayla's Return

**Chapter Ten: Kayla's return**

After another day on the plane back to Crystal Tokyo, Kayla got off the plane. She sent a message to the other girls telling them she was on her way back. The girls were waiting at Serena's house.

"I hope she gets here soon. I really would like to know what happened over there," Mina said as she looked out the window to see Kayla.

Kayla finally got to Serena's house. She ran right upstairs to Serena's room.

"I'm back everyone," Kayla said as she opened the door to greet her friends. Serena and Mina ran and gave her a big hug.

"Welcome home Kayla," they both said at the same time.

"Thanks you guys," Kayla said with a smile.

Kayla looked around and was disappointed that Seto was not there to greet her. Ami noticed the look on Kayla's face.

"Kayla what's wrong?" Ami asked. Kayla looked up at her friend.

"Seto isn't here," Kayla replied. She sat down at the table and began to cry. Lita sat next to her and put her hand on Kayla's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kayla, but he said he couldn't come," Lita told her, "He said he would make it up to you."

"He was just being mean to me," Kayla said. She got up ands ran out the door. All the girls ran after her, but they lost track of her.

"Where could she be?" Ray said.

* * *

Kayla ran to the park and saw a group of men there. She looked at all the men and saw that Seto was among the men. She ran over to the group of men.

"How could you do this to me Seto," Kayla said as she went towards the group crying. Seto looked at her with a surprised face.

"Kayla! When did you get back?" Seto asked her.

"Just a bit ago. When I got home I saw that you weren't there," Kayla replied with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kayla, but I had some business to take care of," Seto explained.

"So I guess work is more important than me," Kayla said.

"No it's not," Seto replied.

"You can't believe you would do this to me. I never want to see you again!" Kayla said and then stormed off.

* * *

Kayla went back to Serena's house to tell Serena what happened at the park.

"YOU LEFT SETO!" Serena shouted.

"Yes," Kayla replied.

"So what are you going to do now?" Serena asked.

"I don't know," Kayla replied.

"What do you want to do right now to get your mind off of him?" Serena asked.

"I just want to take a walk by myself," Kayla said. She got up and went out the door and headed for the park.

* * *

When Kayla got to the park, she saw that no one was there. She sat on a bench and thought about what happened earlier. Then, she felt a rain drop. Soon enough it was pouring rain. Kayla stopped feeling the rain a few moments later. She looked up and Saw Seto holding an umbrella over her. He looked at her and she looked away. He sat down beside her.

"Kayla, look I'm sorry for not being there for when you got back," Seto said. Kayla turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you," Kayla replied. Seto leaned closer to her and so did Kayla. Soon enough their lips touched. When the kiss was over, Kayla laid her head on him. Seto put his arm around her holding her close to him.

* * *

The next day, the girls were at arcade. Mina was sitting with Andrew and Kayla was sitting with Seto.

"We are so glad that you two are back together Kayla," Ami said.

"I am too," Kayla replied.

"Why don't we have a shopping spree to celebrate," Mina suggested

"Ok," Kayla said. All the other girls nodded in agreement. All the girls ran out the door after saying goodbye to the boys and headed for the mall.


	11. Chapter 11:The Break Up

**Chapter Eleven: The Break Up**

Kayla was on her way to Egypt to see Marik and Ishizu. She left early that morning so she wouldn't miss her plane. Everyone Knew She was leaving except Seto.

"Do you think she will be ok without us there?" Serena asked. All the girls looked at her.

"She'll be fine," Amy said.

The girls walked back to Serena's house. Shortly after they got to Serena's room, there was a knock on the door. Amy ran down stairs and answered the door. When she opened the door, she saw Seto standing there.

"Seto, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I came to see Kayla," Seto replied.

"Sorry, but Kayla isn't here," Amy told him.

"Do you know where she is?" Seto asked.

"She went to Egypt to see Marik and Ishizu," Amy replied.

"WHAT!" Seto shouted, "Why didn't she tell me she was leaving?"

"We thought she did," Amy said.

"Just tell her I came over," Seto told her.

"Ok I will tell her when she gets back," Amy said.

Seto turned and left as Amy closed the door. Amy ran back upstairs to Serena's room.

"Who was that at the door Amy?" Mina asked.

"It was Seto. He asked for Kayla," Amy replied.

"What, he didn't know that she left for Egypt?" Lita asked.

"No he didn't," Amy replied.

"I wonder what will happen now," Ray said.

* * *

A month went by and Kayla was on her way back to Crystal Tokyo. Her plane landed and here friends were there waiting for her. All the girls went to the arcade to eat and play. When Andrew saw them, he took Kayla to tell her something.

"Kayla, I have something to tell you," Andrew said.

"What is it?" Kayla asked.

"Seto said he's breaking up with you," Andrew told her.

Kayla sat at a table and began to cry.

"He said it was because you don't tell him anything anymore," Andrew said, "like telling him you were going to Egypt."

"I didn't mean to not tell him," Kayla said as she cried.

All the scouts saw Kayla crying and ran over to her.

"Kayla, what's wrong?" Ray asked as she sat down beside her.

"Seto broke up with me," Kayla replied in tears.

Kayla couldn't take crying in front of her friends anymore, so she ran out of the arcade. The girls all ran after her.

Kayla ran until she came to a dark ally. Kayla started to walk down the ally, when she heard a noise behind her. Summon skull took over Kayla's body. Kayla's eyes changed and she left to go to Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp. Seto was in a meeting. All the sudden, the doors to the meeting room swung open.

"KAYLA!" Seto shouted as he saw her in the doorway.

"Kayla, what are you doing here?" Seto asked.

Kayla just stood in the doorway with a stern face. She started to walk towards him. Seto noticed she was being controlled.

"Kayla, if you want to hurt me then lets do it," Seto said.

Seto and Kayla went outside and started to fight. Shortly after an hour of fighting, Seto fell.

"Seto," Kayla said as she released herself from Summon Skull's grip.

"How could I do this to you," Kayla said.

She knelt down beside him and a strange power came from a sun symbol on her forehead.

"I will give you all my power Seto," Kayla said with tears in her eyes.

She started to glow and lifted up in the air as well as Seto. She kissed him and the power got stronger. After that was all done, Seto woke up and Kayla fell into his hands.

"Kayla wake up," Seto said shaking her.

Kayla still wouldn't wake up. Seto leaned over and kissed her lips. Kayla started to rise up and her body started to glow. Kayla's power was returning to her. After her power returned, she fell out of the air into Seto's arms. Kayla slowly opened her eyes.

"Seto," Kayla said softly.

"Welcome back Kayla," Seto said. She started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Seto asked.

"Because we can't be together anymore," Kayla replied in tears.

Seto pulled her closer to him and put his arms around her.

"Kayla forget what I said," Seto told her, "I want to be with you forever."

Kayla smiled at him and hugged him.

"I love you Seto," Kayla said.

"I love you too Kayla," Seto replied.


	12. Chapter 12:Sun Princess Revived

Sun Princess Revived

It has been a week since Kayla and Seto had their big fight and then got back together. Seto was still recovering from the injuries he got from Kayla. Kayla had just gotten back to Serena's house when she got a call. She went to the phone and answered it.

"Hello," Kayla answers.

"If you wish to see your friends again then come to the park now and alone," the voice on the other end told her.

"Who are you?" Kayla asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," the voice replied and then hung up.

Kayla opened the door and ran to the park.

When Kayla got to the park, Vampire lord was waiting for her.

"I see Summon Skull is still inside you," Vampire Lord said.

"What are you talking about?" Kayla asked.

"Summon Skull was the one who made you hurt Seto Kaiba," Vampire Lord replied.

"NO!" Kayla shouted as tears ran down her cheeks.

Vampire Lord raised his hand and shot a powerful attack at Kayla.

"AH!" Kayla shouted.

Kayla fell to the ground as Summon Skull appeared above her body.

"You failed to destroy her," Vampire Lord said.

"Sorry master," Summon Skull replied.

"We should get back to headquarters," Vampire told him as he turned and walked away with Summon Skull behind.

Kayla started to move.

"What have you done to my friends?" Kayla managed to say as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Your friends are safe because we never took them," Vampire Lord replied as he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

Kayla got to feet and pulled out her pendent.

"SUN PRISM POWER!" Kayla shouted.

A bright light came from the pendent and Kayla became Sailor Sun.

"It's about time you transformed," Summon Skull said with a smirk on his face.

"You've messed with the wrong person. I am the champion of love and justice. I'm Sailor Sun and in the name of the sun I shall punish you," Sailor Sun said

Vampire Lord raised his hand again and shot an attack at her. Sailor Sun jumped up into the air to dodge the attack. She pulled out her sun wand.

"SUN WAND POWER!" Sailor Sun shouted as a bright light came from the wand.

Vampire Lord dodged the attack.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Serena's house, the girls were studying after a long day.

"Has anyone seen Kayla?" Lita asked.

"I thought she was with Seto," Mina replied.

Just then Solar and Luna came running in.

"We have a serious problem scouts," Luna said.

"The enemy has captured Kayla," Solar replied.

"It looks like we have to fight to save her," Amy Said.

All the girls got up and ran out the door.

* * *

Back at the park, Sailor Sun was still trying to dodge all the attacks that came her way.

"Is that the best you can do?" Vampire Lord asked.

Just then Sailor Sun heard a noise from behind her, she heard people running toward her. Sailor Sun turned around and saw Serena, Lita, Amy, Ray, and Mina standing behind her.

"Look here master, the others showed up," Summon Skull said.

"Looks like we will have to take care of them too," Vampire Lord replied.

He lifted his hand and shot a powerful beam at the girls.

"NO!" Sailor Sun shouted as she jumped in front of the beam to protect her friends. She fell to the ground in pain.

"SAILOR SUN!" Serena shouted as she looked at her friend on the ground unconscious.

All the girls looked at each other. They grabbed their pendent and pens to transform.

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

All the girls transformed into Sailor Moon, Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter.

"You'll pay dearly for hurting innocent people. I am the champion of love and justice. I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you," Sailor Moon said.

Vampire Lord sent a blast at the scouts. All the scouts jumped to dodge it. Sailor Venus and Mercury landed by Sailor Sun.

"Mars fire ignite," Sailor Mars said as she sent a fire ball at Vampire Lord.

Sailor Sun finally opened her eyes.

"Sailor Sun you're awake," Sailor Mercury said as she helped Sailor Sun sit up.

"What happened?" Sailor Sun asked.

"The enemy shot at us but you got in way and took it for us," Sailor Venus replied.

Sailor Sun finally got to her feet. Her heart ached and pounded as she saw Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Moon fighting Vampire Lord.

"This is all my fault," Sailor Sun said.

"It's not your fault," Sailor Mercury assured her.

"We'll end this and save the earth together," Sailor Venus said.

Sailor Sun ran to where Sailor Moon was.

"Need some help Sailor Moon?" Sailor Sun asked.

"Yes," Sailor Moon replied.

Both scouts pulled out their wands.

"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"SUN HEALING ACIVATION!" Sailor Sun shouted.

Both wands gave off a bright light and a powerful attack. Vampire Lord and Summon Skull dodged the attack. Summon Skull shot a powerful attack at the two scouts, but Sailor moon was the only one who got hit. Sailor Sun watched in horror as Sailor Moon fell to the ground. Sailor Sun Knelt down by her side.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" Sailor Sun asked, but Sailor Moon stayed unconscious.

Sailor Sun's eyes started to water and she began to cry over her friend. As she was crying, a strong power came from her. The tiara on her head disappeared and a sun symbol appeared on her forehead.

"What's going on Solar?" Sailor Mars asked as she saw the angel appear next to her.

"The princess of the sun is coming," Solar replied.

Sailor Sun lifted into the air and then a yellow dress, just like Princess Serena's, appeared on her body. Kayla came back down to the ground as the princess of the sun and the sun symbol on her forehead.

"What happened and why do I look like this?" Kayla asked. Solar flew over to her.

"You were the sun princess all along Kayla," Solar replied.

"WHAT!" Kayla shouted in shock, "But I can't be a princess."

"You are and you have to help by using the solar crystal that I gave you," Solar replied.

"Ok," Princess Kayla said.

She took out the solar crystal and closed her eyes. The crystal gave off a bright light and blinded Summon Skull. Kayla reopened her eyes.

"SOLAR CRYSTAL POWER!" Kayla shouted.

The light grew and made Vampire Lord and Summon Skull disappear. Seto came just in time to see what was happening. Kayla landed back to the ground and then collapsed. She returned back to Sailor Sun. Seto ran over to her.

"What happened?" Seto asked.

"She became the princess of the sun," Sailor Venus replied.

Seto knelt down by Sailor Sun and placed her in his arms. He Leaned over and kissed her lips. Sailor Sun opened her eyes to see him smiling at her.

"Seto," Sailor Sun said.

"I'm here now and everything's going to be alright," Seto replied.

Everyone changed back into their original forms. Kayla put her arms around Seto's neck and kissed him. He pulled her closer to him

"Thank you for coming to help me," Kayla told him.

"I'm just happy you're alive, Kayla," Seto replied.

Kayla leaned her head on him as he held her close to him.


	13. Chapter 13:The Black Out

**The Black Out**

It's been two weeks since Kayla found out that she was the princess of the sun. All the girls, along with Seto and Andrew, were at the arcade. Serena and Mina were playing a game. The others were at the table talking.

"So you have your first recording tomorrow don't you Kayla," Ami said.

"Yeah I do," Kayla replied.

"If you want we'll come to support you," Ray said.

"Ok," Kayla said.

* * *

The next day Kayla road with Seto to the Star Records' recording studio. When they got there, the other girls and Andrew were waiting. Kayla and Seto got out of the limo and walked over to the others.

"Are you sure that you want us to be in there with you?" Mina asked.

"Yes," Kayla replied.

Everyone walked into the huge building.

"Hello, welcome to Star Records." The girl behind the front desk said.

"You must be the contest winner, Kayla Ishtar," the girl said.

"That's me," Kayla replied.

"Stay right there. I'll get the manager for you," the girl said as she got up from the desk and ran down the hallway.

"Miss Shirayuki, the new singer is here," the girl said.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said.

The girl and the manager walked back to the group waiting in the lobby.

"This is Miss Kayla Ishtar," the girl said as she pointed to the young singer.

"It's nice to meet you Kayla. I'm Risa Shirayuki. I'll be your manager," Risa said shaking Kayla's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Shirayuki," Kayla replied.

"These must be your friends," Risa said.

"Yes, this is Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina and her boyfriend Andrew, and my boyfriend Seto," Kayla said pointing to each person.

"Nice to meet all of you," Risa said.

"Everyone come with me," Risa said gesturing them to follow.

Everyone followed Risa to the recording room.

"Miss Shirayuki I have the lyrics that I wrote for my song," Kayla said handing her the papers.

Risa looked over them

"These are wonderful," Risa said.

"Thank you," Kayla replied.

"It's time to record your song," Risa said.

Kayla went into the room and started to record her song.

"She really is a good singer," Serena said.

Kayla continued to sing. Suddenly the lights went out all over the building. Everyone was freaking out. Kayla felt a high power level coming close to her. Then she blacked out. When she came to, she heard a voice calling her name.

"Kayla, Kayla, wake up," the voice called to her.

Kayla opened her eyes seeing nothing but black. She felt a hand on her shoulder and freaked out causing her hand to slap the person that was there.

"Kayla stop it's me, Seto," Seto said as he held her hand.

"I'm so sorry Seto. I thought you were someone else," Kayla replied.

Kayla used her cell phone to look around. She found the door to get out. Seto and her ran down the hall and ran into Ami.

"Ami, tank god you're ok," Kayla said in relief.

"Kayla, you haven't seen the others have you?" Ami asked

"No," Kayla replied.

"We should keep looking," Seto suggested.

Both girls agreed. The three of them ran down another hallway and ran into Lita.

"Watch where you're going,' Lita said.

"Lita it's us," Ami said.

"Sorry," Lita replied.

"It's ok, let's go find the others," Kayla said.

"Ok," Lita agreed.

The group ran down another hallway. They ended up running into Serena.

"Get away," Serena said in a scared voice.

"Serena, it's me Kayla," Kayla said.

"Kayla thank god it's you," Serena said running to hug her friend.

"Come on you guys, we have to hurry," Lita said pulling Serena off of Kayla.

The five ran down a new hallway and ran into Raye.

"Raye we found you," Serena said in a crying voice.

"Serena quit your crying, I'm fine," Raye replied. Serena did as she was told.

The group ran and found Mina and Andrew.

"Thank god you all are alright," Mina said.

"Us too," Lita replied.

The group saw a bright light ahead of them. An enormous creature appeared with the light behind it. The girls took their pens and pendants and transformed.

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"SUN PRISM POWER!"

Sailor Mars tried to use her fire but the creature used its power to bounce the fire back to her. Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus used their attacks but the creature did the same thing.

"This is impossible," Sailor Venus said.

"MOON WAND ACTIVATION!"

"SUN WAND ACTIVATION!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun's wands glew and issued an attack but the attack was bounced back. Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon fell to the ground. Seto immediately rushed to Sailor Sun's side.

"Sailor Sun are you alright?" Seto asked as he helped her sit up.

"Yeah," Sailor Sun replied.

Sailor Sun saw the creature going towards the others. Her energy rose and she started to glow.

"How dare you hurt my friends and interrupt my song," Sailor Sun said, as the tiara on her head became a sun symbol.

She lifted into the air and transformed into the princess of the sun.

"Be careful Kayla," Solar said.

Seto began to get worried. Kayla took out the solar crystal.

"SOLAR CRYSTAL POWER!" Kayla shouted.

A bright light came from the crystal. The light hit the creature, destroying it. Kayla landed back on the ground and transformed back into Sailor Sun. All the scouts transformed back to normal and went to find everyone else. Kayla found her manager and then the lights came back on.

"Um…Miss Shirayuki, can I finish recording my song?" Kayla asked.

"Yes," Risa replied.

Kayla and the others along with Risa walked back to the recording room. Kayla started to sing her song. Her song was a song that showed the love for her friends, her family, and her love for Seto

* * *

Kayla finished her song and said goodbye to her friends and left with Seto. During the ride home, Kayla fell asleep on Seto. She was so tired from all the fighting and using her princess powers.

* * *

When they finally arrived to Kayla and Serena's house, it was 10:00 at night. Kayla was still asleep. Seto took Kayla in his arms and carried her to the door. Solar used her magic to open the door. (Serena and Kayla are the only ones that have keys.) Seto carried her upstairs to her and Serena's room. He laid her down in her bed. Serena was already asleep. He sat by Kayla for a few minutes. He leaned over and kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight Kayla," Seto whispered into her ear.

He got off the bed and left the room.


	14. Chapter 14:Not so Perfect Christmas

**Not So Perfect Christmas**

The next day, Kayla had gone on a trip with Seto to see Marik and Ishizu for Christmas. Serena and the others were spending Christmas at Serena's house. Everyone was helping to decorate.

"When did Kayla say she was coming back?" Mina asked as she was hanging ornaments on the tree.

"In a few days." Serena replied.

"To bad she can't spend Christmas with us," Lita said.

"Maybe she can," Raye said.

All the girls looked at her with a confused look.

"Maybe we can call her and see if she can come back with her brother and sister," Raye explained.

"We can try," Ami said.

Ami grabbed her phone and dialed Kayla's number.

* * *

In Egypt, Kayla was sitting by the fire thinking. She was brought out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang. Kayla grabbed her pone and answered it.

"Hello," Kayla said.

"Hey Kayla, it's Ami," Ami replied.

"Hey Ami," Kayla said.

"Raye came up with a great idea," Ami said.

"What is it?" Kayla asked.

"She was thinking that you Marik, Ishizu, and Seto can come spend Christmas here with us," Ami replied.

"I don't know," Kayla said.

"Talk to them and let me know," Ami said.

"Ok," Kayla replied.

Kayla hung up and went into the kitchen. Seto, Marik, and Ishizu were at the table talking.

"Ami called and wanted to know if I could come back," Kayla said.

"I thought that you were spending the holidays with us," Marik said.

"I am, but Raye said I can bring you guys with me," Kayla replied.

" Ok we'll come with you," Ishizu said.

Kayla was overjoyed. She pulled out her phone and texted Ami that she was coming.

* * *

The next day in Crystal Tokyo, it was the last day of school before winter break (also it's Christmas eve). Serena walked to her locker and put away her books. She then left to find the others. The group walked and talked on the way home.

"So Kayla said she's coming back?" Lita asked.

"Yes," Ami replied,

"That's great," Mina said.

"Well I should get home, I'll see you guys later," Serena said as she waved goodbye and ran off.

* * *

When Serena returned home, she went straight up to her room. When she got up there she dropped her bag and flopped on her bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A few hours later Serena woke up to the doorbell ringing. She got up and ran to the door. She opened the door and was happy to see who was there.

"KAYLA!" Serena shouted as she ran to hug her friend.

"Hey Serena," Kayla replied hugging her back.

Serena and Kayla left the house and headed towards the Arcade.

* * *

Half an hour later they arrived at the Arcade.

"Hey girls," Serena said, "look who's here."

Kayla walked out from behind her.

"Hi," Kayla said.

Everyone ran to hug her

"We're glad to see you, Kayla," Raye said.

"Marik and Ishizu came with me too," Kayla said.

"Invite them over tomorrow for Christmas," Mina said.

Kayla nodded and went and sat down with her friends.

* * *

A few hours later Kayla left the arcade and was on her way home when her phone rang.

"Hello," Kayla answered.

"Kayla, Marik and I are trapped and need your help," Ishizu said in a scared voice.

"Ishizu hang in there, I am on my way," Kayla replied as she ran to save her family.

Kayla located Marik and Ishizu and ran to where they were. When she reached them, she saw a creature moving towards them. She quickly took out her pendent.

"SUN PRISM POWER!" Kayla shouted as she transformed into Sailor Sun.

"You hurt my family, you'll have to deal with me," said a voice from the shadows.

"Who are you?" the creature asked as it looked around to find the source of the voice.

Alight appeared and Sailor Sun stood in front of it.

"I am the champion of love and justice. I am Sailor Sun and in the name of the sun, I shall punish you," Sailor Sun said.

"Looks like I'll have to get rid of you first," the creature said.

It shot a powerful blast towards Sailor Sun, but she dodged it. She landed over by Marik and Ishizu.

"I won't forgive you for hurting my family," Sailor Sun said.

The creature shot another attack towards her, but was saved by Blue eyes white dragon. Sailor Sun looked up to see Seto standing in the doorway.

"I won't let you hurt her," Seto said.

He jumped down and ran over to Sailor Sun.

"Thank you Seto," Sailor Sun said as he reached her.

"You're welcome," Seto said with a smile.

"BLUE EYES ATTACK!" Seto shouted.

Blue Eyes lifted its head and shot a beam of light at the creature. The creature protected itself. It shot a beam at Blue Eyes and destroyed it.

"No Way," Seto said in shock.

"That was fun. I haven't had that much fun in a long time," the creature said.

"Seto. Go untie Marik and Ishizu and get them out of here," Sailor Sun said.

Seto nodded and ran to untie her brother and sister. When he got them untied, the three of them left.

"It's over for you," Sailor Sun said.

She pulled out her wand.

"SUN WAND ACTIVATION!" Sailor Sun shouted as a light came from the wand.

The light destroyed the creature. Sailor Sun changed back to being Kayla. She ran outside to meet Seto, Marik, and Ishizu.

"We should get back to the others," Seto said.

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Late that night, Kayla arrived back to Serena's house.

"I'm back," Kayla said. Serena ran to her.

"Where have you been?" Serena asked in a worried voice.

"I had to help my brother and sister," Kayla replied.

"Well at least you're ok," Mina said.

"It's late. We should all get to sleep," Ami said.

"Yeah, tomorrow is Christmas," Raye said.

All the girls went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, which was Christmas morning, Serena was the first one to wake up. Next was Ami and Mina, Lita and Raye soon after. Kayla was still asleep. The others decided to wait till Kayla woke up to open presents. Haft an hour later Kayla was woken up by the doorbell. Seto, Marik, and Ishizu came in. Kayla ran downstairs and into the living room. She walked over to her brother and sister and gave them a hug. Seto came over and kissed her on the cheek. The girls were passing out the presents to everyone. (Serena's mom, dad, brother, and Andrew were there also.)

"Merry Christmas everyone," Serena said.

"There is one more present to give," Seto said.

He pulled out a little black box and handed it to Kayla. Kayla took it and opened the lid. She was so shocked when she saw the beautiful diamond necklace that she had been wanting but never had enough money to buy it.

"Thank you…Seto," Kayla managed to say as she started to cry tears of joy.

Seto sat next to her and put his arm around her. She sobbed in his arms. When her tears stopped, Seto grabbed the necklace. Kayla lifted her long hair and Seto placed the necklace around her neck. Kayla let her hair fall down around her neck. She turned to face Seto.

"Thank you so much," Kayla said.

"I knew how much you wanted it," Seto replied.

Kayla hugged Seto. He leaned closer to her and kissed her with a passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss, Kayla laid her head on his chest. His arms were around her waist now.

"Merry Christmas Kayla," Seto said.

"Merry Christmas Seto," Kayla replied.

The rest of the evening was wonderful. Seto had decided to stay with Kayla that night. While Kayla left to go to bed, Seto finished cleaning up. When he was done, he headed up to Serena and Kayla's room. He opened the door and saw Kayla and Serena asleep. He got dressed for bed and laid down next to Kayla. He put his arm around her waist as she slept. Kayla didn't move or anything. Seto laid his head down and listened to Kayla softly breathing. Soon enough he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
